


Großeltern

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Salvatore und Madonna müssen sich mit ihren eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass ihre Söhne den Angriff NYs einigermaßen gut überstanden haben... und stolpern dabei über einige kleine Überraschungen^__^
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Tony Stark, Salvatore Mancuso/Madonna Mancuso
Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/737733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

I 

Sie machten sich das Chaos zunutze, welches selbst noch nach anderthalb Wochen in New York herrschte. Sie mussten sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es ihren Söhnen gut ging. Dass diese den Angriff aus dem All unversehrt überstanden hatten.   
Vor allem, weil in den vergangenen Tagen immer und immer wieder das Bildmaterial dieser Katastrophe auf allen Kanälen gespielt wurde. Sie also im Grunde genommen jeden Tag sahen, wie einer von ihnen mit einer Atombombe in einem Portal im Himmel verschwand. Nur um erst im allerletzten Moment, bevor es sich endgültig schloss, scheinbar leblos zur Erde stürzte.   
Als sie das gesehen hatten, blieb ihnen fast das Herz im Halse stecken.   
Wie wahrscheinlich fast die ganze Welt hatten sie vollkommen ungläubig auf den Fernsehbildschirm gestarrt. Hatten, wie wahrscheinlich fast die ganze Welt, gehofft, dass es sich um Fake-Aufnahmen oder einen superschlechten Scherz eines Hackers handelte, welcher auf spektakuläre – wenn auch ziemlich geschmacklose – Art und Weise auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte.  
Aber die Aufnahmen stellten sich als wahr heraus.  
JARVIS hatte ihnen zwar versichert, dass es beiden Tonys gut ging – gemessen am Erlebten. Dass Antonio es sogar inzwischen geschafft hatte, beim NCIS zu kündigen und komplett nach New York zu ziehen. Und sie hatten zwischenzeitlich auch mit ihren beiden Jungs sprechen können. Es änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst davon überzeugen mussten, dass die Zwei dieses Abenteuer tatsächlich, mehr oder weniger, gut überstanden hatten.   
Also hatten sie sich in ihren SUV gesetzt und waren losgefahren. Zwischen Philadelphia und New York lagen lediglich gute 155 Kilometer. Also etwas mehr als 2 Stunden, wenn sie gut durchkamen. Je näher sie der Stadt jedoch kamen, je näher der Zeitpunkt des Treffens rückte, umso unruhiger wurden sie. Als sie dann endlich aus der Ferne New York schemenhaft ausmachen konnten, nahm ihre Aufregung zu. Beide sogen erschrocken die Luft ein, als bereits durch die Silhouette der Skyline ersichtlich wurde, wie einschneidend dieser Angriff gewesen war. Wie sehr er das Stadtbild verändert hatte. Wenn die Stadt schon von weitem so aussah, wie ging es dann erst ihren Einwohnern?  
Je näher sie dem Stadtkern kamen, um so erschütternder wurden die Bilder:  
Hastig errichtete Feld-Lazarette, Notunterkünfte, Freiluft-Küchen, Essens- und Kleiderstationen – Verletzte, Verlorene, Verzweifelte – zwischen zerrstörten Straßen – aufgeplatzter Asphalt, der vermuten ließ, dass dort entweder etwas Großes ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste dort gelandet war oder die fremdartigen Waffen der Aliens Schuld an der Zerrstörung waren – und Straßenzügen: das eine Haus mochte noch stehen, das Nächste – gleich daneben – dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Einigen Hochhäusern fehlten die oberen Etagen, als hätte sie jemand wegrasiert. Anderen hingegen waren tiefe Löcher in die sonst so funkelnden Fassaden geschlagen worden, die wie klaffende Wunden gleich ihr kaputtes Innenleben der Welt preisgaben.   
Militär, Polizisten, Feuerwehr, freiwillige Helfer wühlten sich immer noch durch die hohen Trümmerhaufen, versuchten die Straßen freizuräumen. Und mittendrin unzählige Angestellte von Stark Industries, welche durch ihre Firmen-Jacken wunderbar zu erkennen waren, die überall mithalfen: Essen ausgaben, Kleider- und Notpakete schnürten, Medikamente, Wasser und Decken verteilten.   
Wer gedacht hatte, dass die Bilder vom Anschlag 2001 schon schlimm gewesen waren, wurde jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Sie fühlten sich, als wären sie mitten in ein Katastrophengebiet reingefahren.   
Sie mussten sich noch nicht mal absprechen, ein kurzer Blick in die entsetzten Augen des Anderen hatten ausgereicht, um festzumachen, dass sie ihre Söhne aus dem Hintergrund beim Aufbau ihrer derzeitigen Heimatstadt mit allen Mitteln unterstützen würden.   
Nach all der Zerrstörung war es umso verstörender den Stark-Tower so relativ unbeschadet zu sehen. Was damit eigentlich nur um so deutlicher zeigte, dass der Turm im Zentrum dieses Angriffs gestanden hatte – sozusagen also das Auge des Sturms gewesen war.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube fuhren sie in die private Garage…


	2. Chapter 2

II

„Loki Friggason-Stark!“, war das Erste, was ihnen entgegenschlug, nachdem sich die Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet hatten.   
Schien, als ob das Video, welches vor zwei Tagen viral gegangen war, ebenfalls auf Wahrheit basierte. Denn sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich ihre Söhne auf einen Möchtegern-Eroberer einließen. Welcher wohl auf Kindergröße geschrumpft schien, wenn das kindliche Kichern, welches auf den Ausruf Tonys hin folgte, als Anhaltspunkt diente. Dem ein vergnügtes Bellen folgte.   
Der Unterschied zwischen den trostlosen, verzweifelten Eindrücken draußen und dem unbeschwerten Kindergelächter hier drinnen könnte nicht größer sein und wirkte desorientierend.   
Was um alles in der Welt war in den letzten Tagen passiert?  
Kaum hatten sie einen guten Blick in das immer noch etwas demolierte Wohnzimmer, konnten sie ein Lachen nicht wirklich zurückhalten.   
Tony, mit unterdrücktem Humor, welcher jedoch in seinen schokobraunen Augen aufblitzte, hatte einen Säugling im Arm, dessen Haare knallrot und goldgelb eingefärbt waren. Der „Täter“ hingegen hatte sich gemeinsam mit einem Wolfs?-Welpen hinter der Couch versteckt. Beide lugten vorsichtig hinter der Lehne hervor.   
Tony war inzwischen bei dem Sofa angekommen und setzte sich.   
Mit einem Kuss auf den so ungewöhnlich gefärbten Flaum wechselte er das Baby von einer Schulter auf die andere. Das junge Menschenwesen selbst wachte nicht auf. Sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in der warmen Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals des Erwachsenen und verkrallte seine Faust im Kragen des T-Shirts, welches der Ingenieur trug. Was dem kleinen Wesen noch einen Kuss einbrachte. Dann öffnete Tony den freigewordenen Arm und meinte:   
„Na komm, hopp.“  
Der schwarzhaarige kleine Junge brauchte keine weitere Einladung. Schneller als sie gucken konnten, schnellte er hinter der Lehne hervor, krabbelte auf die Couch und vergrub sich in der Seite Tonys. Der Welpe sprang hinterher und legte sich quer über die beiden Menschen.   
Nach kurzer Zeit konnten sie ein smaragdgrünes Auge ausmachen, welches schüchtern zu Tony hochschaute:   
„Bist du bös‘?“, kam die leise Frage von dem Jungen.  
Sie konnten ganz kurz Wut in den schokobraunen Augen ausmachen, welche sich jedoch nicht gegen den Jungen an Tonys Seite richtete. Denn sofort wurde der Blick weicher und die Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig nach oben, während der Ingenieur den Kopf schüttelte:   
„Nein“, drückte er dem schwarzen Schopf einen Kuss auf die Wuschelmähne. „Pass einfach nur auf. Vor allem weil Sleipnir… Svenn noch so jung ist und sich nicht wehren kann – ok?“  
„Ok“, kam es leise von dem Jungen. Dann hob er eine Hand und strich dem Baby ganz vorsichtig über den Kopf. Sofort wandelte sich die ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe in schwarzen Flaum um. Was dazu führte, dass Tony die Umarmung um den jungen Magier kurz etwas verstärkte und der Junge sich wieder komplett in der Seite ihres Sohnes vergrub.  
Das war der Moment in dem Donna die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide richtete, indem sie komplett ins Wohnzimmer schritt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonno = Opa  
> Nonna = Oma

III

Ein leises feminines Lachen brachte ihn dazu überrascht Richtung Eingang zu schauen.   
„Donna! Salvatore!“, grüßte er erstaunt.   
Auf der anderen Seite hätte er sich es auch denken können, dass die Zwei nach diesem Desaster lieber direkt nach ihren Söhnen schauen und sich nicht über Skype beruhigen lassen würden.   
Donna war relativ schnell bei ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann umfasste sie mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht. Musterte ihn eindringlich. Erst als sie sich davon versichert hatte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, drückte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf.   
„Wo ist Tonio?“, fragte Salvatore, als er sich in den Sessel niederließ, der vor ein paar Tagen noch als Sitz zweier Königinnen gedient hatte. Er schnaubte amüsiert auf: „Der macht gerade einem einäugigen Piraten klar, dass der Stark-Tower und die Ressourcen von SI weder seiner Boyband noch seiner Organisation zur Verfügung stehen. Und es auch in Zukunft nicht tun werden.“, zuckte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Schulter. Dann grinste er schelmisch: „Außerdem wird er unsere Namensgleichheit dazu nutzen, den Piraten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.“   
Donna setzte sich hingegen Kopfschüttelnd neben ihn – auf der Seite, auf der er Svenn hielt:   
„Mit eurem Sinn für Humor könntet ihr Heilige in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
„Diese Seite bekommen lediglich die von uns zu sehen, die es verdient haben.“, zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige verschmitzt.   
Die Erwachsenen hatten während des Gespräches gemerkt, wie sich der Junge, welcher sich bei ihrem Auftauchen verspannt hatte, wieder entspannte und sich sogar traute die beiden Neuankömmlinge unter dem schützenden Arm seines Vaters heraus zu mustern.   
Dann ein leises:   
„Daddy?“  
Tony schaute lächelnd in die schüchternen smaragdgrünen Augen:  
„Ja, Loki?“  
„Wer sind die?“  
„Tonio und ich haben euch von unseren Adoptiveltern erzählt…“  
Ein vorsichtiges Nicken des Jüngeren.   
„Nun, das sind Salvatore und Donna eurer Nonno und eure Nonna.“  
„Oh…“, wurden die Augen Lokis auf einmal kugelrund. Dann setzte er sich aufrechter hin, damit er die ihm unbekannten Erwachsenen mustern konnte.  
Tony hingegen wandte sich an das ältere Ehepaar:  
„Hier an meiner Schulter ruht Svenn, neben mir sitzt Loki und der Welpe auf unserem Schoß hört auf Fenrir. Jorma hat sich vorhin auf das Wärmekissen am Fenster zurückgezogen.“  
Die beiden folgten dem Blick des Ingenieurs und konnten tatsächlich eine in sich verschlungene blau-schwarze Schlange auf einer flachen Matte ausmachen.  
Salvatore erhob sich und ging vor dem kleinen Jungen in die Hocke.  
„Hallo Loki.“, grüßte er freundlich. „Freut mich dich… euch kennenzulernen.“  
Donna beugte sich um Tony herum und ergänzte lächelnd:  
„Willkommen in der Familie. Salvatore und ich würden uns freuen, wenn wir für euch Nonno und Nonna sein dürfen.“


	4. Chapter 4

Abends, als die Erwachsenen endlich unter sich waren, bedankte sich Tonio mit einem Kloß im Hals:  
„Danke, dass ihr diese unkonventionelle Erweiterung unserer Familie akzeptiert.“  
Donna griff über den Küchentisch nach der Hand des Dunkelblonden und drückte sie leicht:  
„Wer für euch Familie ist, ist es auch für uns.“  
„Und bitte gebt Hel das nächste Mal Bescheid, dass sie ebenfalls jederzeit bei uns willkommen ist.“, unterstrich Salvatore die Aussage seiner Frau.  
Damit war für Salvatore und Donna alles gesagt, was bezüglich ihrer Enkelkinder gesagt werden musste.   
Stattdessen führten sie das Gespräch zu der kurzen Zeit, die die kleine Bande bereits hier im Turm verbracht hatte und lachten an dem Abend das eine oder andere Mal noch recht herzhaft.   
Dieser Abend gehörte der Familie.   
Morgen würden sie sich gemeinsam hinsetzen und überlegen, wie die Salvatores aus dem Hintergrund ihre Söhne unterstützen konnten. Und Tony und Tonio mit der geballten Kraft SI’s New York beim Aufbau helfen konnten.


End file.
